


Comfort (You)

by mean_whale



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Hearth has found his happiness.





	Comfort (You)

On some days, when he was lying next to Blitz, it was hard to remember how lonely Hearth used to be. Blitzen’s body was warm and strong, and the dwarf had pulled him so close that he could feel his chest rise with each breath. Hearth’s hand was resting on the dwarf’s ribs, fingers rubbing against the skin, causing Blitz to giggle when he happened to hit a ticklish spot.

Blitz poked him on the shoulder and he looked up. The dwarf said something, but Hearth’s mind was too preoccupied with watching his lips, how they looked so soft and kissable right at that moment. The only things those lips seemed to be telling him was to be kissed, so Hearth reached up and pressed his mouth over Blitzen’s, heart calm as they shared an unhurried kiss.

He wanted more, but Blitz soon pushed him away. This time the dwarf signed.

_Did you want to do more than cuddle?_

Hearth nodded, hoping that it was enough for now and he could get back to kissing his lover. He took a hold of Blitzen’s cheeks and dove right in, tongue swiping over the dwarf’s plump lips and past them, tasting him as their lips met. Blitzen’s mouth was wet against his own, meeting his efforts with joy, and Hearth could have happily spent the entire day just kissing.

It was Blitz who broke the kiss again, pulling his head back while pushing Hearth up to sign the next question.

_Do you want to top?_

Hearth shook his head, hands still pressed against the dwarf’s cheeks. As much as Hearth enjoyed pushing in Blitz, this time he wanted to be the one taking the dwarf in. Blitz smiled, and there was a glint in his eyes he only got when he smiled at Hearth. It would have been a good sight to watch, but instead Hearth ducked down and kissed Blitz again. He used his tongue to urge the dwarf’s tongue in his mouth, loving the feel of its slick surface pressing against his lips and the roof of his mouth, rubbing against his own tongue. Blitzen’s hands were on his back, sliding down towards his ass, and Hearth rolled his hips against his boyfriend’s groin. He could feel how Blitz groaned, and he rolled his hips again, unable to stop himself from smiling widely.

When Blitzen’s hands finally groped Hearth’s ass, the dwarf rolled them over. Hearth saw him laugh in delight. The elf pressed a soft kiss on his parted lips, both of them smiling so hard that kissing became impossible.

 _You look good,_ Blitz signed after sitting up, looking down at Heart’s naked body below him.

Hearth’s cheeks heated up at the compliment, even though he should have gotten used to it by now.

With a smirk, Blitz took a hold of Heart’s legs and spread them apart, revealing the elf’s tight hole. Hearth’s breathing was speeding up, and Blitz lay down between his legs, kissed his thigh before licking over his balls. Hearth twitched, and Blitz continued licking over his hardening cock, small suckles breaking the patterns his tongue was leaving on Hearth’s skin. Having Blitz lick his cock was always a powerful experience, and Hearth’s cock was soon throbbing at its full length. Blitz kissed down to Heart’s balls before ducking lower and licking over his twitching entrance.

Hearth gasped, and Blitz looked up with a smirk. It set Hearth’s core aflame, to see such a smug expression on the dwarf’s face over making him react. Blitz buried his smile between Hearth’s ass cheeks and licked again, parting the cheeks with firm fingers as Hearth spread his legs more. He wanted to feel everything his lover was willing to give him, and Blitzen set to work without hesitation. His tongue was looping around Hearth’s puckered hole, followed by a few wide licks before he pushed the tip of his tongue past the tight muscle, beard prickling the elf’s skin. It sent shivers down Hearth’s spine, and after a few more licks over the closed entrance, Blitz pushed his tongue deeper, forcing Hearth to open up to him.

The stretch was amazing, and Hearth grasped Blitzen’s curls with both hands, his hold already tight. The dwarf didn’t seem to care even if Hearth would end up pulling off his hair, only pushed his tongue in deeper until his lips met the sensitive rim. Heart’s back arched and his eyes rolled back when Blitz sucked, tongue wriggling inside, lips wet and the suction incredible. Hearth’s toes curled and he had trouble controlling his legs that tried to wrap around Blitzen’s shoulders to capture the dwarf. Blitz didn’t seem to mind, only sucked harder and used his tongue to fuck Hearth.

Staying still was impossible, and Hearth was trashing on the bed. His head was thrown back as much as the pillow would give, and he was pretty much pulling on Blitzen’s hair. Would the dwarf be able to push him over the edge without touching his cock? This could be the moment. Hearth felt the coil in his core tighten, he was close, and then Blitz pulled away, tongue slipping out of his tight hole.

Breathing heavily Hearth tried to push the dwarf’s head back between his legs, but Blitz wouldn’t budge. He sat up, licking his lips, and smirked widely.

 _You’re killing me,_ Hearth signed with shaky hands.

“I know,” Blitz said and smiled sweetly, before lying down and kissing Hearth’s cheek.

The elf remained in his spot, only turning his eyes to watch Blitz lie on his back. Hearth’s cock was aching to be touched, his ass was twitching with the need to be filled again, and Blitz was simply lying on the bed? Hearth turned his head and raised an eyebrow in question.

“What?” Blitz asked, doing his best to suppress a smirk so Hearth could understand him. “You didn’t think I’d do all the work?”

Hearth frowned. His legs felt like jelly, and he wasn’t sure he would be able to get up, let alone ride Blitz. He blinked a few times, hoping that his face would make Blitz give in, but the dwarf only smirked and crossed his hands behind his head.

With much will-power, Hearth got up. He reached for the bedside table and found the bottle of lube they had recently acquired. The bottle was heavy in his hand, and he opened it unceremoniously. He turned to look at Blitz, who was laughing.

 _Try to look like you’re into it_ , the dwarf signed.

Hearth rolled his eyes and climbed over Blitzen’s hips.

 _Will you give me a hand?_ he signed. _Or will you just look?_

Blitz smiled and crossed his hands behind his head again.

“I’ll watch,” he said.

Hearth playfully pouted before squeezing lube onto his fingers. It was cold, and he let it warm for a while before reaching back and circling his entrance. He quickly pushed a finger inside, immediately followed by a second digit. The stretch was similar to that of Blitzen’s tongue, and Hearth sighed as he lowered his hips to feel more.

Hearth completely lost himself in the pleasure of fingering himself, sliding his fingers out and spreading them on the way, before pushing in a third one. His eyes were closed and head thrown back, ass sinking over his own finger, tight and hot. The stretch was satisfying, and he focused on the way his rim was rubbing against his fingers, imagining how good he would feel once Blitzen’s cock filled him.

Hearth opened his eyes when he felt hands on his thighs, and looked down to take in the sight of Blitz watching him with his lips parted. The dwarf’s hands kneaded his muscles, and when he shifted, he felt Blitzen’s hard cock press against his ass.

“Ready?” Blitz asked.

Hearth pushed his fingers inside as deep as they would go before pulling them out. He immediately missed the feeling of being filled, and for a fleeting moment he considered taking Blitz in dry, but then reached for the bottle of lube. He moved back to sit on the dwarf’s thighs. Blitzen’s cock was standing upright, full and heavy with lust, and Hearth squeezed lube over it. Blitz jerked under him, but Hearth simply smiled sweetly, as if he had had no idea that the lube would feel cold.

With a few strokes of his hand, Hearth coated Blitzen’s length with lube before moving back to straddle his hips. Hearth reached behind to aim his lover’s hard cock to his entrance, took a deep breath to relax his muscles, and sank down onto the plush tip. It easily preached his pucker, and he closed his eyes in pleasure. He breathed before sinking down more, slowly taking in Blitzen’s thick cock. He felt how tight the dwarf’s muscles were, and appreciated the fact that Blitz was holding back so well just for his comfort.

Maybe it would have been a good idea to start with shallow penetration, but Hearth suddenly felt the need to feel Blitz as deep inside himself as possible, and with determination he continued slowly taking in the length until he had bottomed out and was sitting on Blitzen’s hips.

“Fuck,” he saw Blitz say as the dwarf threw his head back, exposing his neck.

Hearth leaned forward and kissed Blitzen’s neck, the sweet skin that made the dwarf’s Adam’s apple bob and voice echo in a rumble from his throat up to Hearth’s lips. Slowly Hearth rolled his hips, felt how Blitzen’s cock rubbed against his tight walls while his lips were drinking in the tremors of the dwarf’s voice. He kissed up to Blitzen’s ear before sitting up and focusing on moving his hips. Blitzen’s cock was hard and hot, it reached so deep, and Hearth sat back to make it go even deeper. He wanted to feel his lover in his very core, he wanted to feel like Blitz was always a part of him, he wanted to feel it so strongly that he would never forget how amazing it was to sit over the dwarf, slide his hands over his dark skin and feel the cock inside him twitch as he slowly rolled his hips before raising them up only to return down.

It was always impossible to decide whether Hearth most enjoyed having Blitz deep inside himself or feeling his rim rub over Blitzen’s hard length. The lube made everything slippery, and Hearth raise his hips up more, slammed down to aim the tip of Blitzen’s cock to his prostate, and it felt so good he could lose himself. He wouldn’t mind, for as long as he got to be with Blitz, for as long as he got to feel that he was loved so thoroughly.

Blitz lifted his hands to Hearth’s hips, fingers pressing onto his pale skin with bruising strength. It drove Hearth on, made him ride his lover’s cock as fast as he possibly could, enjoying the way Blitz was guiding his movements, meeting him with harsh thrusts upwards and hitting his prostate each time. He leaned on Blitzen’s chest. His fingers pressed against the skin and he felt the hard nubs of the dwarf’s nipples under his palms.

Hearth looked down at Blitzen’s face. His mouth was open and he was looking down to where they were connected, watching how his hips connected with Hearth’s ass, how Hearth’s flesh jiggled with the force of their fucking. Hearth reached down to his own cock and took a loose hold of it, hoping to get more stimulation but wanting to hold on to the moment for as long as he could. His cock was dripping pre-come over his length, hard and aching for a touch, and Hearth’s body curled when he swiped his thumb over the tip.

Everything was suddenly faster, and Hearth grabbed his cock harder, stroked it with desperation as Blitz held his hips up to fuck into him. Each thrust moved Hearth’s entire body, and he slammed down when his orgasm washed over him, hand milking himself dry as his come splattered over Blitzen’s skin. The pearly fluid dripped onto the dwarf’s abs, some of it collecting in his navel, and Hearth let go of his cock when he couldn’t take any more. He bent down, rested his forehead on Blitzen’s shoulder to breath, but the dwarf rolled them over.

Hearth found himself lying on his back, legs spread wide as Blitz fucked into him with sharp thrusts. He looked up to the dwarf’s dark eyes, their gazes now locked together, and Blitz smiled when he thrust for the last few times before coming, hips pressing as close to Hearth as they physically could as he released inside.

When Blitz pulled away and bent down, Hearth smiled. Their lips met in a quick kiss before Blitz lay down next to him on the bed. The dwarf pulled him into an embrace, and Hearth happily wrapped his arms around Blitzen’s shoulders.

Hearth thought about how happy he was. Ever since he was a child, he had thought that he wasn’t born to be happy. He had thought that he wasn’t meant to find a place to belong, yet here he was. Blitz smelled faintly of sweat and sex, but underneath that was his usual scent that always made Hearth smile. He looked at the dwarf’s lips.

 _I wish I could hear you sometimes_ , he signed.

It was a thought that occasionally crossed his head, even though Blitz had helped him accept himself better than any person ever had.

The dwarf smiled almost sadly, and Hearth wished that he hadn’t said anything. He had ruined their moment of happiness.

Then Blitz signed his response:

_I love you the way you are._

It wouldn’t change what difficulties Hearth had in his life, but with Blitz by his side he felt that he was ready to take on anything life threw at him.

 _I love you too_ , he signed back, before kissing Blitz and returning to their embrace.

Blitz had taught him that he deserved happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would write for a Riordan fandom but then I read the Magnus Chase series and I loved Hearth and Blitz so much I had to get this out.
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
